


Tony Stark Still Hates Magic

by Darkblue821



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doctor Strange - Freeform, IronStrange, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Post end game, Tony Stark Hates Magic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkblue821/pseuds/Darkblue821
Summary: Tony Stark never liked magic. Tony also hates being bailed on





	Tony Stark Still Hates Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr!   
"Prompt: Peter, after spending five years in the Soul Stone with him, finds himself going to Stephen when he needs help. tony is not sure how to feel about this development." -mistressstrange
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
https://ohgodanothersideblog.tumblr.com/

It hurt. It really hurt when the blip happened. It hurt turning to dust. It made every bone and muscle ache. He really hadn’t felt well at all when it happened. It didn’t help that he never saw Tony in the soul stone. He felt alone. Then he got close with Doctor Stephen Strange. Their time on Titan was brief and in that time frame, Peter had listened to his mentor and lab dad gush over how attractive the man was. So it wasn’t a shock to the Doctor to find said kid at the doorstep of the sanctum one particular Tuesday afternoon. 

“Do you remember?” Peter asked, looking up from his physics homework. The sorcerer was quietly reading one of the many books and sipping on tea. 

“Yeah, I do. We’re the unfortunate ones that do.” Stephen answered after a few moments of silence. How could he forget? He was powerless in the soul stone. He remembered the screams, the cries, the panic. He remembered it all. Sometimes he hated his photographic memory. 

That’s how things had been lately. Sometimes it was after school, Peter would just show up. Other times, it’d be after a rough night of patrolling. The Doctor would help heal the teen. Then he’d let Peter look around. If Stephen wasn’t with the teen, the cloak was hovering. Wong got used to the kid hanging around the Sanctum. He got annoyed when the teen started throwing things at him from the ceiling, but overall didn’t mind the teens company. 

\-------------------

“Bruce...I think Peter is abandoning me.” Tony whined, spinning around and looking at the green guy. He will never get used to this Professor Hulk thing. 

“Have you tried contacting him?” The chemist asked, not bothering to look up from what he was working on. He was tired of the whining from the smaller man. He wanted to work in peace.

“Yes! He tells me he’ll be by, then he doesn’t show! I think I’m being ghosted!” Tony threw his hands up, emphasising the importance of this. The teen had bailed four times now. Each time saying he got caught up with Dr. Strange, ending it with how cool the Sorcerer was. “He’s with Strange. Every time.” 

“So you’re jealous.” Bruce concludes with a smirk. Tony was NOT jealous. He was annoyed that a teen was ghosting him. With a dramatic sigh, he turned back to his work. He wasn’t comfortable with Peter being around magic. It may have something to do with how Tony personally felt. Either way, he wasn’t too fond of it. 

“I think it’s because of the magic thing. Also he was kind of a dick to me.” Tony said after a few minutes of quiet, causing Bruce to drop what he was working on. But magic terrified Tony. There was no science to it. It was just...there. It also tried to kill Tony back in 2012. But he didn’t want to talk about that right now.

“I thought green was my thing.” Bruce murmured, going back to his work. He chose to ignore the blueberry that was thrown his way.

\---------------------------------------------  
It was a Wednesday this time when Peter found himself in the Sanctums library. Flash had been a dick to him again, tripped him and knocked his food out of his hands. He also just felt off. Then it happened. Some kids were discussing the blip. 

“They kept talking about it! I couldn’t handle it. They got to take a nap. I got to be painfully aware of it!” Peter was pacing. His brain was going a million miles a minute. “I know they don’t remember mindlessly wandering around in there, but some people do. I do.” He felt his voice crack at the last part. 

“It’s not fair. But we made it back. We are safe.” Stephen tried being reassuring. Being stuck in The Soul Stone was painful for himself. He couldn’t use his magic, and the pain in his hands had intensified with that. Peter just sighed and sat down on the floor. He had finished his homework for the night, and he hadn’t planned on patrolling tonight. He was too exhausted. 

“Mr. Sta- Tony…” The teen corrected himself quickly before continuing “said it was weird here. He and Pepper broke things off after the space donut thing, and he moved off to a lake house. It wasn’t until Scott threw the picture of him and I at him that he wanted to do something.” He was rambling. He wasn’t used to calling Mr. Stark Tony, but after Captain Marvel snapped and everyone was okay, he insisted Peter start calling him Tony. In fact he would stop responding to the kid unless he was called Tony. Stephen didn’t mind the teen rambling. In fact it was soothing almost. Normally the sorcerer loved the quiet, but after being in The Soul Stone, he couldn’t do prolonged quiet time.

“Speak of the devil.” Stephen sat up quickly, Peter looked at the sorcerer, confusion spread over his face. In the blink of an eye the engineer was in the same room as them, looking like a deer in headlights. 

“Merlin, I HATE magic. Can’t you answer a door normally?” Tony shook his head, pointing a finger at the doctor. “Underoos, what are you doing here? I thought you had updates you wanted to test today.” He was avoiding looking at Stephen, who was dressed in street clothes for once. 

“Oh! Sorry Tony! I was going to head over once I was done my homework, I just had some questions for Doctor Strange.” Peter looked down sheepishly. He had asked to test some new web fluid with the engineer. 

“Wait, let's backtrack; when did you and Merlin get close?” Tony asked, pointing between the two of them. Was he jealous that his pseudo son had another paternal model? Nope not at all. Tony Stark does NOT get jealous. 

“Is someone jealous?” Stephen smirked. He was aware of how close the two were, and he had no intentions of ruining that. But watching Tony squirm was pretty comical.

“The Soul Stone...you weren’t there.” Peter’s voice is barely above a whisper but both men hear him. Tony immediately stiffins. He never wanted to hear that phrase out of Peter’s mouth again. Especially after the beach incident. Tony remembered losing both of them on Titan. He also remembered Stephen’s words before turning to dust:

“There was no other way.” 

“I would have been there...Peter...I’m sorry.” Tony had wished he could have stopped it. 

“I remember. He remembers...it makes it easier to cope.” The teen looked at the engineer. Everyone kept talking about how it felt like a long nap. Sleeping would have been a walk in the park. It was like a constant ache for Peter. He was aware the whole time. It didn’t help that the blip was painful. Being in The Soul Stone was overall painful. 

“I get it...shit I’m glad you have an outlet kid.” Tony ran his hand down his face, feeling both embarrassment, and guilt. He hadn’t thought of how the blip affected Peter. He didn’t think the teen felt it. Most of those that blipped said it was like a long nap. Peter was aware the whole time. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I’ll make sure he spends more time with you.” Strange’s baritone voice filled the silence. He had a small smile on his face. Yeah, Tony had a crush on this stupid asshole. 

“We’ll share custody, but I get weekends.” Tony quipped.


End file.
